Reminiscence
by SkyNakama27
Summary: Doremi and Kotake have a talk. Doremi tells him she was a witch apprentice, at one point. One-shot.


It's my first year in Middle School, after the others left. I still miss them. Hadzuki and Onpu went to different schools, Aiko went back to Osaka with her family, Momoko went back to America, and Hana is back in the Witch World, as her true age. It may be just me, but I feel like it was so long ago, when it was just recent. A tear falls from my face, unconsciously. I wiped that tear away, a bitter smile making a way to my face. Pop is now in third grade, I realized. She was around the same age I became a witch apprentice.. It's funny.. I'm suddenly reminiscing the past times. I should be facing the present, not wanderlust in the past, when I can't even travel back in time anymore.

Speaking about the present, a few days ago, I finally had the courage to give a love letter. They haven't answered me back... yet, rather, they took it and ran off, without a word. I was getting ready to cut my hair, when Pop insisted for me to keep it long. I noticed the said person glancing at me every now and then after. I feel I am rejected, although, maybe I deserve it. After all, all the people I had feelings for, was either by magic, or it didn't work out. Here I am, sitting on a swing, watching the sun starting to set, as the blue sky slowly turns orange, the same place I once came with my friends.

"Y-yo, Dojimi," it was the said person. Although I may have been a bit happy he spoke, I instinctively spat,"Do-re-mi, dummy." I remember always saying that back in Elementary School.

"A..about your letter.." he started, and my heart automatically listened, even if I expected the answer. "thank you.." My eyes widened in surprise. He was smiling, referring my feelings were returned. "K-kotake.." He sat on the other swing, and swung.

"To be honest.. I started liking you in elementary.." He began, although he wasn't sure what else to say. I wanted to hit him in the head for how stupid he was back then, but I held it in.

"Was that a secret?" He nodded, face red. "Then... I'll tell you mine." I admitted. I guess I wouldn't mind telling him, to let my feelings out.

"I was a witch apprentice," I began. I expected him to laugh and say "are you stupid, Dojimi? Witches don't exist!" but instead, he laughed. Not the way I had expected, but more of a chuckle.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed. "Wait, apprentice?" He then asked. I stood up from the swing, and banged him in the head, and yelled,"What's with that, Kotake?! What makes you think you know?!"

He mumbled a sorry, and I sat back down, sighing. My attention turned back to when he said he knew it. I gestured for him to continue. He nodded, but was nervous to answer.

"Well, spit it out!"

"I... I just did, okay?" I gave him a blank stare. What? He just knew it?

"When I think about it, I think I liked you starting third grade," he said, changing the subject. "For some odd reason, I remember buying some of your things from Maho-dou." I blushed at that, from embarrassment. My creations were... different, compared to the others.

"W-well, during the time it was a sweet shop, only my cookies were left!" I countered. He only smiled.

"Maybe it was meant for me," he countered, and I was at a loss. I couldn't think of another comeback for that.

"Fine, I'll start my little story..." I said, and he listened. I explained how one day I went into a shop, that was Maho-dou's predecessor, and I met a witch, Majo Rika, or the owner of the shop "Makihatayama Rika" we had said. From then on Hadzuki, Aiko, and I became witch apprentices. I hadn't gone into much detail, but I had talked about the exams we had to take, and the witches we encountered.

"So, that was you who saved me and my pup," he stated.

"Isn't it my pup and I? And yeah, you could say that."

"Since when were you smarter? Didn't you have terrible grades?" I flinched for a moment, but continued my story. After I explained everything, he was silent for a moment. "So Makihatayama was really that baby you took care of in fourth grade?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I knew something was related to magic from Maho-dou, but shrugged it off since you such a witch-fan." I fought the urge to punch him for that comment.

"Dojimi, can't you still work in Maho-dou?" He asked. I fought the urge to cry over it. I don't get it. Why am I still so emotional over it, after talking about it? "Rika..san.. Is in the Witch world, and she finds no reason to still work there.. The store is old by now, and we would need someone to deliver the stuff.. and.. besides.. Middle School is tougher than Elementary, Kotake.." I lightly sobbed after saying his name.

I wanted to cry, to let it all out. I held it in ever since I graduated... Is that why? I have bottled up tears? "You know, you can let it out, Doremi." My eyes widened once more, not because he said that, because he called me by my name, Doremi. As I widened my eyes, the tears came running like a waterfall. I couldn't stop. Why? Why couldn't I? I didn't want to do this! Why can't I stop?!

"I knew it! Crybaby!" He teased, and I banged him in the head, and we both started laughing, I feel like I'm still in Misora Elementary, and the others are still here, with me. If things could change, then I'd have chose to stay in Misora Elementary while my friends were still there.. As much as I would love for it to happen, I can't stay in the past forever. I have to face the future, and one day, I believe I'll meet my friends again.


End file.
